


A Way With Words

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nyxrising
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mentions of Remus' Scars from Transformations, Sonorus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Based in/upon Nyxrising's Sonorus Series (Link in notes)Sirius followed after him, a step behind, as they started down the stairs but stopped halfway down. Remus only noticed as he was also pulled to a stop by their joined hands.“Sirius?”“I’d miss you, Remus Lupin.” He said quietly, almost a whisper as he tried to memorise the face before him.“What? Are you sure you’re okay?” Remus turned to stand on the step one below him.“If you avoided me. I’d miss you. Like I’d miss a limb.” Sirius let the soft smile drift across his face, knowing before Remus even raised his eyebrow how besotted he looked.“Romantic, Sirius. Very romantic.” The scorn of his words nullified by his free hand coming up to tuck some of Sirius’ hair behind his ear. “I’d miss you too, though. A lot.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nyxrising for being awesome and inspiring this.
> 
> Link to [Sonorus Season 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esazrXa1ixw&list=PLYd5Do92b0ALmIykY6PpQY21R-nZWDUhi)
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend for beta-ing! <3

Sirius sighed, tipping his head back in the ‘Head Boy’ chair that James would kick him out of immently when he stopped awkwardly flirting with Lily. If Remus was there they could’ve been laughing over his frequent blush and pointing out what it was in Lily’s body language that gave away how much she actually  _ liked _ James now they’d gotten to know each other better.

 

“You ready, Padfoot?”

 

Sirius smiled, already shifting out of the chair to the bench behind. “‘Course, was waiting for you two to stop flirting.”

 

“How considerate of you, Sirius.” Lily said graciously. “No mirror today?”

 

“Not today. Dumbles has confiscated it until Pete can stop blurting out about ‘you-know-what’.”

 

“If we don’t get it back soon, we’ll just find a way to knick it back. At least for whilst we’re broadcasting.” Sirius put in, meeting James’ excited grin with one of his own.

 

“Right! Ready? 3, 2, 1...”

 

They all raised their wands, speaking almost in unison.

 

**“Sonorus.”**

 

“Hello everyone and welcome back!” James’ voice rang out clear, Sirius had mentioned to him once or twice how the show seemed to be helping with the groups’ confidence, especially Remus’. “I’m James Potter.”

 

“I’m Sirius Black.”

 

“And I’m Lily Evans.”

 

“Before we start properly, where’s Pete?” James looked pointedly at the door as if expecting it to open with perfect comedic timing. 

 

Sirius leaned forwards to rest his chin and crossed arms on the back of James’ chair. “No idea, mate. Thought he was with you still.”

 

“Remus said Peter was on a date earlier, that’s why he skipped breakfast, is he still with her?” Lily suggested.

 

“A date?” Sirius exclaimed at the same time James clapped his hands together.

 

“Ah go him! Go you, wormtail, wherever you are.”

 

“Which unfortunate soul is it?”

 

“Someone from Hufflepuff I think; that’s all Remus mentioned.”

 

“Where is Moony? I thought he said he’d be here too? And clearly he’s not on a date too seeing as you’re here, Padfoot.” Even Lily smiled conspiratorially at that. 

 

“I don’t know.” Sirius muttered.

 

James’ face contorted in a confused frown. “You don’t actually think-”

 

“Merlin, no!”

 

“James!”

 

“No, he’d never. He’s gonna be pissed you even said that, Prongs.”

 

“Ah no, he loves me.”

 

“Makes one of us.” Lily smirked.

 

Sirius couldn’t help cheering in response. “Yes! High five, Lily!”

 

“You guys suck.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Shut up! Don’t wanna hear it! Stop laughing, both of you.”

 

“Sorry Prongs.”

 

It was at least a minute before Sirius had himself under control and by that point Lily was bringing them back to the main concern at hand.

 

“So we have no clue where Remus is? Should one of us go and look for him?”

 

“Oh...uh...nah, I’m sure he’s fine.”

 

“You sure, Sirius? We’ve got the ma- we could, you know, just _ look  _ for him.”

 

“Subtle, James.”

 

“I have no idea what you mean, Lily!”

 

“No. Leave him be.” He rolled his eyes as the sort-of-couple shared a worried look before turning to face him, physically twisting themselves round in their chairs to stare into his soul.

 

“Are you okay? Has something happened with you two?”

 

He sighed, shaking his head. “Leave it, Prongs.”

 

“Alright, alright. So, Lily! Here’s a question for you!”

 

“I thought we’d moved past the interview stuff.”

 

“Never, far too much fun.”

 

“Right.”

 

“So, here we go. Out of the five of us-”

 

Lily cut in quick, aiming the question more at Sirius as they both knew James would just steamroll by. “Five of us?”

 

“You, me, James, Moony and Wormtail.”

 

James rolled his eyes and started again. “Out of the five of us, which houses do you think we’d be in if not Gryffindor?”

 

“That’s-...Actually not as bad a question as I was expecting.”

 

“Way to have confidence in us, Lils.”

 

“To be fair to her, we don’t have the best track record.”

 

“Thank you, Sirius.”

 

James scoffed. “Start with Remus, seeing as he’s not here when he should be.”

 

“James-”

 

“Ravenclaw.”

 

“And your reason why.”

 

“Well, Remus is always going on at you guys about doing your work-”

 

“Not that we really need to.” James preened smugly, only cowing slightly when Lily hit his arm closest to her.

 

“-and he’s probably the wittiest out of all of you. He takes his education seriously. He’s smart and values that highly, he values wisdom and is pretty wise himself.”

 

“Moony.” Sirius sat up, back ram-rod straight as he looked the boy in the doorway over for anything out of place but there were no new bandages save the ones he’d turned up with that morning.

 

“Yes, Remus is- oh. Hi.” Lily blushed a little as she realised who had just walked into the room, giving a little wave.

 

Remus’ brow furrowed a little as he smiled back at her, seeming to be deliberately ignoring Sirius’ attempts to catch his eye but he did slide onto the bench next to him. Their shoulders knocked together briefly, a small reassurance.

 

“Charm, Moony.” James said.

 

“ **Sonorous** . Thanks Lily, that was sweet.” 

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Sirius glanced over to see James’ eyes flicking between the two before settling back on Remus. “Where’ve you been?”

 

“Out and about, had to pick some stuff up from Pomfrey and was stopped on my way back.”

 

“You alright? By who? It wasn’t Snivellus was it?” Sirius did another look over.

 

_ “I’m fine.”  _

 

“Who was it?”

 

“It was just McGonagall, alright Padfoot?” Remus hissed under his breath, Sirius nodded and tried to keep his surprise off his face.

 

“Okaay...Lily! Who’s next?”

 

“What? Oh, Peter would be in Hufflepuff.”

 

Remus leaned forwards. “Really?”

 

“No need to sound so shocked.” James laughed.

 

“He’s very loyal to you guys, if a little…”

 

“Cowardly?”

 

“Sirius!” Remus slapped his leg.

 

“No. He’s a little too trusting but he’s loyal.”

 

James seemed to consider it for a second before nodding. “Seconded.”

 

“Thirded.” Remus said.

 

“Fourthed.”

 

“Do Sirius next.” James poked him in the arm as he spoke, clearly trying his damned best to clear any tension in the room; Sirius couldn’t help wondering what on earth he’d done to deserve such a best friend.

 

“Please don’t.” He made a dramatic gagging sound, earning a snort from James and an exasperated smile from Lily.

 

“I think Remus would jinx me if I tried.”

 

“Damn right, right Moony?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Wow, thanks.” Sirius teased, nudging his shoulder against Remus who’d been pulling at the bandages on his hand.

 

“No problem.” Remus said quietly.

 

“I’m going to take this as my cue to draw all attention away from the back bench. Go on then, Lils.”

 

“Sirius...hmm…” Lily tapped her fingers on her leg.

 

Sirius took the opportunity to turn and sit sideways on the bench to whisper as quietly as possible despite the charm. “Remus…”

 

“I’m fine, Sirius.” Was the only response, whispered before he’d even come up with how best to phrase his question.

 

“I’d say Hufflepuff.”

 

“What?” James cried. It was possible he was speaking louder to cover his and Remus’ conversation in which case he owed the man a butterbeer. And Lily.

 

“I stand by my choice. He’s loyal to a fault and values your guys’ loyalty too much to not be. He doesn’t really care about academia like Remus and he’s not particularly ambitious or driven by power.”

 

“No, you’re not fine. I’m not blind, Moony.”

 

“Sirius, drop it.”

 

“Why won’t you talk to me about last night? What’s so different? What happened?”

 

“Good answer, Lily! Me next!” James was definitely speaking louder than necessary if Remus’ flinch was anything to go by.

 

“I’d say the same. Though I can’t really see you in any house but Gryffindor though.”

 

“Stop it Sirius. _ Please. _ ”

 

“Fuck, Remus. I can’t just-”

 

“Is that everyone? I thin-”

 

“Leave it well enough alone!” Remus’ voice burst out, startling them all as he pushed himself to his feet as best he could between the bench and Lily’s chair.

 

Sirius stood up at the same time as Lily, she beat him to the punch. “Remus?”

 

“Wait! Shit, don’t go!”

 

“ **Quietus** .”

 

“Let go of me, Prongs.” 

 

“Let him go, mate. He needs to calm down and so do you.” James reasoned sternly, keeping his fingers locked around Sirius’ wrist despite his tugging.

 

“Should I go and check?”

 

“Yeah. See, he’ll be fine. Lily’ll check he gets back to the room safe.”

 

“Fine.” Sirius deflated into the chair Lily vacated.

 

“ **Quietus.** ”

 

“What the hell was that about, mate?” James asked after the door clicked shut.

 

“Nothing.”

“Wow. With that tone of voice, I definitely believe you. Oh, stop glaring!”

 

He started fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve just for an excuse not to look at James. “What house did Lily put me in? I wasn’t listening.”

 

“Smooth.” Came the sour reply. “She said hufflepuff.”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“Yeah, she said you didn’t fit any of the others. Definitely not Slytherin.”

 

“That makes one of us.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, what did she say for you?”

 

“Same.”

 

Sirius chuckled. “She knows we can never be separated then.”

 

“Best friends for life, mate.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“ **Sonorus** . Sirius, go.”

 

“Always nice talking to you, Evans. You have such a way with words.”

 

James kicked him. “Just go, Padfoot.”

 

“Bossy.  **Quietus** .”

 

“Moony okay?”

 

“He’ll be fine. They will be too. Once they get their heads out their asses.”

 

“Woah, Lils! We’ve influenced you…”

 

“No, no, no, you haven’t.”

 

“I’m so proud of us.”

 

“Us?”

 

“We’ve corrupted you…”

 

“And you’re proud of yourselves?”

 

“We’re incredible.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Sonorus broadcast bounced off the walls of the corridor around Sirius as he walked briskly to the common room; the living paintings seemed to be listening happily to the broadcast as they laughed along with Lily. And occasionally Prongs. He couldn’t help smiling himself as Lily swore for what was possibly her first time on air. Definitely not her first time ever, she’d been swearing up and down at James and him since first year.

 

Remus had been the hardest to get to swear in front of people. Sirius had caught him swearing under his breath in class when he’d thought no one could hear but it took until halfway through second year until Remus gave up trying to seem like the polite one out of the lot of them. He shook his head to clear away the thoughts. 

 

He needed a plan of attack. Or well. Not attack, that was probably the complete opposite of the right way to approach getting Moony’s explanation and even more importantly, his forgiveness. 

 

Unsurprisingly, he still didn’t have a plan when he got to the common room which was notably absent of one Remus Lupin. Setting his shoulders back, he took a deep breath then the stairs to their dorm room two at a time. Let no one say Quidditch practice was for nothing. He got to the door still breathing fairly evenly. There was a slight shake in his hand as he opened and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it as he took in the room, letting his eyes naturally pick out the small movements of Remus turning to see who had found him. He hadn’t even pulled on one of his jumpers which generally meant they were down to one of the two extremes.

 

When there was no snapped order to leave or a dismissive wave, Sirius walked over to sit next to Remus on his bed. All the while being careful to not seem angry or jostle him. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He said, bowing his head.

 

Remus huffed a ghost of a laugh. “You didn’t come all this way to tell me that.”

 

“No, I didn’t. But that doesn’t mean I don’t mean it, Moony.”

 

“I know you’re sorry, Sirius. But that doesn’t change that I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Can you at least tell me what ‘it’ is?”

 

“You don’t want me to do that.”

 

“Merlin’s beard, Remus.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands that could probably do with a cut. “Stop telling me what I do or don’t want. You’re as bad as Mrs Potter trying to feed me all the time.” 

 

“She does it out of love.” Remus said, turning to smile at him. Just a little. Sirius grinned back.

 

“Yeah. Yeah it is. Look, Moony. I just wanna make sure you’re okay. I know it was a full moon last night and I  _ know _ we weren’t there. That is what I’m most sorry for. For the new scars on your hands and the morning after alone and-”

 

“We’re calling it the ‘morning after’ now? You do know how that sounds?”

 

Sirius scowled, flicking Remus’ arm next to him before shuffling a little closer. “Shut up. And you say I’m bad.”

 

“It’s not just my hands.”

 

Sirius felt his stomach plummet, a cold weight pulling down on his shoulders. Guilt chewing up his insides as he took Remus’ bandaged hand in his, running his thumb over the edge of the white cloth. 

 

“Where else?”

 

“Mostly my back. Over one of my shoulders. Madame Pomfrey says she can lessen most of the scarring but not all of it this time.”

 

“Merlin, Moony.” Sirius breathed out, trying not to focus too much on the image of Moony trying to tear himself apart all alone. “This was only last night, how are you up and moving?”

 

Remus’ smile was watery as he squeezed Sirius’ hand. Stupid boy, trying to comfort him when he was the one covered in bandages under his shirt. “Magic.” 

 

“Remus…”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m sorry for pushing it so hard.”

 

“Especially whilst live for everyone to hear?”

 

“Especially whilst live for everyone to hear.”

 

Remus lowered his head onto Sirius’ shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“I forgive you, Sirius.” 

 

Sirius turned and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Remus’ head. “Think they’ll send Lily after us soon?”

 

“Not unless Pete gets back from his date.”

 

“That reminds me. Where are we going on Saturday?”

 

“Hmmm...I don’t know. I’m happy with wherever. And wherever I don’t have to watch Prongs moon over Lily.”

 

“Oh, is  _ that _ why you were late today?”

 

“Yes. That’s exactly it. Pomfrey wanted to check the bandages then I remembered Lily would be there so I decided to ditch you.”

 

Sirius muffled his laughter in Remus’ hair. “Of course.”

 

Remus pinched his thigh in retaliation. “I wasn’t avoiding you, Padfoot.”

 

“Could have fooled me.”

 

“Clearly I did.”

 

“Wait- so you were avoiding me?”

 

“No, you idiot. I wasn’t avoiding you, Sirius. I’d try an awful lot harder than just turning up to our meetings late if I were avoiding you.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“If Sirius Black and Remus Lupin could drag themselves away from each other long enough to walk to us, Wormtail is back and we need more co-conspirators to get all the details from him about his date.” James’ voice cut through their little bubble.

 

“That’s our cue.” Remus said with a sigh.

 

Sirius followed after him, a step behind, as they started down the stairs but stopped halfway down. Remus only noticed as he was also pulled to a stop by their joined hands.

 

“Sirius?”

 

“I’d miss you, Remus Lupin.” He said quietly, almost a whisper as he tried to memorise the face before him.

 

“What? Are you sure you’re okay?” Remus turned to stand on the step one below him.

 

“If you avoided me. I’d miss you. Like I’d miss a limb.” Sirius let the soft smile drift across his face, knowing before Remus even raised his eyebrow how besotted he looked.

 

“Romantic, Sirius. Very romantic.” The scorn of his words nullified by his free hand coming up to tuck some of Sirius’ hair behind his ear. “I’d miss you too, though. A lot.”


	3. Epilogue Of Sorts

“Okay! We are back! All of us are here and more than one of us wants to know if you two, Padfoot and Moony, have, as Lily said, ‘gotten your heads out of your asses’?” James rested his chin on his fist, elbow sitting on the arm of his chair as he turned to face the pair in question.

 

“I am not one of them.” Pete said, hand held up in a show of innocence, Sirius just winked at him.

 

“Sirius said I was, and I quote, ‘as bad as Mrs Potter’.” Remus said proudly, pushing against Sirius as the boy dramatically feigned shock. 

 

Lily laughed and James clapped a hand over his chest. “Respect our mother, Padfoot! How could you?”

 

“Shut it, Prongs.” Sirius pushed his shoulder lightheartedly.

 

"After all," Lily said, “we all know Remus is much worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr [Guardian-rose-petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
